


Set Aglow

by DanielaCrimson



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: First Time, Holoform(s), M/M, Romance, Scratching, Tactile, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielaCrimson/pseuds/DanielaCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy and his car. A moment of passion. A moment of truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Aglow

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this idea entirely on half-dreamstate I often linger in just before waking. I don’t particularly find a car interior sexy or am crazy about Transformers’ holoforms figuring so profoundly in fan fiction. Actually, I tend to avoid works they are used in like a plague. Go figure…
> 
> English is not my first language. Not even my second one. Any spelling/grammar mistakes you may notice, feel free to contact me with a correction. I don’t bite… too hard ;)

* * *

 

Little tremors ran down the car's frame as curious hands caressed every available surface. On a sudden whim blunt fingernails were raked lightly across leather upholstery that covered the seat Sam was sitting in. Car’s radio let out shrill metallic whine and something shimmered in the air in front of boy’s surprised face. Tiny particles of light swirled together, until slim male body materialized, straddling human’s lap and pinning him down in suddenly reclined driver's seat. It let his head fall and rest in the crook of Sam’s neck.

"...Touch me," he exhaled over young man’s skin, warm air rising goosebumps.

Sam hesitated, still stunned by this new development of events, then haltingly obliged and run his hand over the side of driver’s seat. Car shuddered. Short bark of choked, breathy laugh in Sam’s ear. "Not my real body. My avatar."

"You can feel with it?" he asked in wonder and brought a hand up to thread fingers in short golden blonde locks.

"Yesss..." the not quite human hissed out.

The hair was so silky and soft that Sam lost himself for a moment just playing with it, marveling at its texture.

"More... please," came a choked whisper.

"Uhh..."

"Just touch me, but... more," he nuzzled his human friend’s neck with a warm nose, making the young man shudder.

Sam brought up his other hand and rested it on the holoform’s back. Slowly sliding it down the other’s back, he caught the hem of the shirt and, feeling strangely daring, slid his fingers just past it, touching skin underneath lightly. Parted lips sighed a puff of warm air across human’s skin.

Encouraged by the response, Sam slid his hand further under the shirt. He tentatively started to explore expanses of too natural feeling body bent over his own, mapping out all the dips between ribs and vertebrae with his questing fingertips. The skin was velvety soft, but underneath it he could feel the hard muscle. And the human looking body above him was practically sobbing in Sam’s neck in bliss.

"You like that, huh?" Sam asked him in a whisper.

The entity in his lap seemed too far gone to answer him coherently; only a soft whimper was uttered.

"Then what if I -" and the human boy scraped his fingernails lightly over the sensitized skin.

He hadn't anticipated the effect this caused. Body above him arched taut like a bow, head thrown back and the mouth open in a silent scream. The sound of static filled the cabin. Then the artificial body suddenly lost its tangibility and shimmered out of existence. All lights on the dashboard flickered out and Sam was left in the absence of quiet almost not there hum that usually indicated the alien being's life force. He was left in an eerie silence for almost half a minute, before the sound of systems booting and coming back online reassured him that, no, he didn't just accidentally kill his best friend. Lights on the dashboard flickered a few times, then flared up and stayed on.

For a few moments there was silence. Then,

"Sam. Samuel… Um... I must apologize for what just happened," came from the car's radio, the alien being’s voice a bit uncertain, "I, ah, don’t know what came over me..."

Sam wasn’t so sure he knew why he had done what he had, either.

"It's ok, Bee. Don't worry about it. I kinda... provoked you?" He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a moment. Then, deciding to leave it be for a time being, the car looking alien pulled out of its resting place and accelerated towards home.


End file.
